


Boundaries

by zombiegardener



Series: How Not to Tell Your Friends You're Dating [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Situations, shance, surprise relationship reveals, though not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiegardener/pseuds/zombiegardener
Summary: It's really hard to keep a relationship secret when you're making out in the middle of a hallway.





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to post another of these quite this soon, but holy smokes they're easy and stress-free to write. I needed something fun without plot concerns, apparently, because when this popped into my head after a couple of hours of work and a Sunday nap, I wrote it in like 20 minutes. I'm in desperate need of a vacation or a month when I don't have to work 29 days out of 31, but in the meantime these are fun!

“Oh my God, just stop talking."

Lance fought back a triumphant grin as Shiro shoved him back against the wall and pinned him in place, because fucking finally. Honestly, he didn't care about Anastandi politics or their princess and prince, and he was rapidly running out of things to say. And it's not like Shiro believed any of what was coming out of his mouth. It was more that it was fun to push Shiro to the edge of the jealousy that he never wanted to admit to, because Shiro was always amazing, but riled-up Shiro was a work worthy of the worst types of telenovela drama, because _damn_. Today had taken an almost inhuman amount of effort to get him there, which would have impressed Lance under any other circumstances. He didn't know whether Shiro was feeling too secure in whatever was between them to give in that easily or whether he was just tired, but it didn't matter. It was totally worth the effort to feel Shiro's weight holding him in place. He risked a glance up and was aware he had just stopped breathing, because Shiro's eyes were dark and his cheeks flushed and he looked utterly focused, which maybe meant Lance had pushed just a bit too far.

"Are you done?"

And his voice, holy shit. If he could record that or bottle it or something, sexual issues would become a thing of the past. He was certain of it. Because the low, gravely tone and the husky almost purr sent the heat that had been coiling through him all day in a rush like wildfire. He nodded as he tried to remember how to breathe, eyes locked on Shiro's from mere inches away.

"Good." The word whispered against his lips sounded more amused than angry, so maybe he was still in the clear. Shiro brushed their lips together- _finally _\- but then the asshole pulled away. Lance tried to chase the barely there kiss, but Shiro's hands were still pinning him to the wall. His eyes snapped open and he was about to protest when Shiro nudged Lance's legs apart- and okay, this he could work with- and dropped to his knees between them.__

__Lance gasped in a desperate breath and felt most of his higher order thinking skills depart. He spared a quick glance down both sides of the hallway in a last ditch effort to prove that he could be responsible when forced to be, but the hall was dark and well into the castle's night cycle. Which meant they were as alone as they were likely to be. Which meant... Honestly, he didn't know what that meant, because Shiro's hand slid up his thigh to palm him through his jeans and he leaned forward to lightly bite Lance's stomach through his shirt and thinking was really fucking overrated._ _

__Lance gasped out a sound that was caught somewhere between a groan and a moan and dropped his head back against the wall. His eyes slid shut as Shiro chuckled darkly and started to unbutton Lance's jeans with his free hand, because the universe was an amazing place that was full of wonders._ _

__His eyes opened as the zipper was slowly pulled down, the sound loud in the quiet of the hallway. A glance down showed him Shiro looking up at him, eyes dark and amused and lips curled up in that smile he hadn't known Shiro was capable of until recently. His heart started to beat faster, and he was so hard it was almost painful._ _

__"You okay, baby?"_ _

__"Shiro." His voice sounded wrecked already and that was about as much of an answer as he was capable of at the moment, but it must have been enough, because Shiro's hands drifted to the waistband of his jeans and he nosed his shirt up enough to lightly drag his tongue across Lance's abs. Lance made another one of those hybrid sounds and dropped his head back again. He took another deep breath and tried to rein himself in a bit, because if Shiro kept this teasing up he was going to come in his pants and he so didn't want that. He wanted Shiro's mouth and hands on him, wanted the other man to make him come undone, to..._ _

__"Oh, hey guys, there you are."_ _

__Lance stopped breathing again, muscles jerking instinctively in a fight or flight response. Shiro shot to his feet, nearly unbalancing them both before hauling Lance into his chest with his human arm and raising his Galra arm defensively. They both turned slightly to see Hunk staring at them, eyes wide and hands raised in a half-panicked gesture._ _

__"Oh, hey, guys, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. But hallway, and it's late, but you weren't in your room, Lance, and I wanted to make sure you were okay after today."_ _

__Lance stared at his best friend wide-eyed, mind a complete blank. Shiro's body was tense against him, but at least he'd lowered his arm back to his side. After a moment of awkward silence it finally occurred to him that he should answer. "I'm fine?"_ _

__"Cool, bro, cool. That's good." The big man scratched his head and stared at them while Lance started to panic, because he had no idea what to say in this situation. They were going to tell everyone, eventually anyway, but they hadn't discussed how, and this scenario would not have been on the top of his list. Or anywhere on his list. Or something that should have happened, ever. All because Lance couldn't hold it together when a princess kept flirting with Shiro, and he'd started flirting with the prince in a knee-jerk reaction. So this was his fault. Something of that must have carried through in his posture, because Shiro started to rub soothing circles on his lower back and moved his free hand to Lance's hip._ _

__They stared at each other for another wordless moment before Hunk cleared his throat again. "So does this mean you're together?"_ _

__Lance's brain blanked again, because he didn't know how to answer that question either. Yes, obviously, but were they together or was this just a temporary _"we're stuck in space together; hey, we should fuck!"_ sort of thing? He suddenly wasn't sure. Still, he needed to say something. Anything. Just to make this stop. "Um, yes?" _ _

__He risked a glance up at Shiro and felt his heart start racing again, which shouldn't have been physiologically possible. Shiro's pupils were still blown and his eyes were wide. A blush was staining his cheeks, and his expression almost matched the panic Lance felt. Something softened as their eyes met, though, and Shiro managed a smile down at him. "Yes," he replied, possibly in response to the questioning tone in Lance's voice, his own voice still husky but the word so sure. "Yes, we are." Suddenly Lance could breathe again, and he returned Shiro's soft smile with one that was a lot more relieved than was probably necessary given that his jeans were still unbuttoned._ _

__"Good. I'm happy for you guys." Lance turned his attention back to Hunk to meet his eyes. His face was crinkled up into a smile, and his eyes glowed with a warmth Lance could feel across the 10 feet that separated them. He wanted to launch himself across the space and hug him, but he needed to somehow get his jeans buttoned again first because that would be awkward, so maybe the hug could wait._ _

__Besides, Hunk's eyes were already drifting back to the tablet in his hand. "Right. So while you're here, what do you think about rerouting the capacitors to direct the energy flow powering the shield during attacks so we can better target the areas that need the most coverage? I think we can cycle it so that the power is fluctuating in layers rather than stable, which might give us better coverage and less breakage during a barrage..."_ _

__Lance collapsed against Shiro's chest and closed his eyes as the flow of words washed over him. Shiro's hands tightened around him response. He was kind of aware of Shiro telling him that they'd talk to Coran and Slav about it in the morning, but mostly he was focused on breathing and slowing his heart rate. He opened his eyes again to Hunk's knowing smile as Shiro pulled back, one arm still firmly around his waist._ _

__"Good night, Hunk. Try to get some sleep."_ _

__"But I think-"_ _

__Shiro raised one finger to stall that argument. "Sleep. It can wait until morning."_ _

__Hunk sighed and gave in, because they all recognized that tone of voice from Shiro by now. "Yeah, okay. Night guys."_ _

__"Night." Lance caught Hunk's eyes again and tried to broadcast every bit of relief and gratitude he could, because all of this could have been so much more awkward. He was suddenly so grateful that his best friend was out here with him that it felt like he was going to explode. Some of it must have gotten across, because Hunk smiled back at him and turned to go._ _

__Shiro pulled him closer again and pressed a kiss to his temple before leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Come on, bed. Because I really don't want to be interrupted again."_ _

__Lance shivered and grasped Shiro's hand tightly as the other man pulled him down the hallway, the anxiety of the last few minutes already starting to fade under the anticipation of the night to come._ _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of but not quite echoing a two part shance pwp I have started in a file on my desktop that I haven't talked myself into writing yet, because I suck at actual smut. Or it requires alcohol. Or something. I'm convincing myself that this wasn't just an easy way out and I will write it, though. I'm pretty certain.
> 
> Next up- the klance bit I was going to post next until I suddenly had to write this.


End file.
